


Things You Wrote with Many Miles Between Us

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne receives a letter from Richard when he is in London in May, 1483.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Wrote with Many Miles Between Us

May 1483

Anne had heard nothing from Richard since he'd left for London. She did not expect him to spend every night writing her pining letters. No, she'd never expected that from him, although the multitude of letters he'd written her from both France and Scotland had been such a surprise at times. But now, she'd had no news from him. She prayed daily, sometimes hourly for his safety and his success. She could only hope the Almighty found those prayers pleasing to His ear. 

When the messenger finally arrived, Anne could tell he'd written hard and for many, many miles. She'd ordered refreshments for him before even accepting his letters. As was normal for Richard, there had been two letters, one written by his secretary, which was full of the things Richard felt should be done at Middleham, and in the North. But there was the second letter, the one she knew was for her eyes only, the one in which he would perhaps tell her fully what was happening. 

She took it to her bedchamber to read it privately. She sat in the chair, near the fire (it was a chilly, northern spring evening), to read it. 

_Beloved,_

_It is my most fervent prayer that this missive finds both you and our boy well. Since coming south, I have greatly missed your most logical counsel. There has been much I wish I could have discussed with you._

_I am in London now. I am certain the news has reached you that my brother's widow has taken to Westminster for sanctuary. That is a situation I hope to resolve soon. I meet with the king and his entourage on the road. Along with my cousin Buckingham, I have escorted the young King to London. It was with regret that I found it necessary to remove him for the gentle care of his maternal uncle. Yet, that is an occasion I do not feel should be put to parchment. I shall inform you of that full tale when you arrive in London._

_Yes, I wish for you to join me in London, beloved. And our boy too, if you feel his health permits. Please make your plans to leave Middleham posthaste. I do hope that you are in London by your birthday, for there is much to tell you, and there is much to be done. In as much as I can promise, I will endeavor to make your birthday a memorable one this year._

_I so look forward to learning that you have arrived at Crosby Place, my love._

_With much love and prayers,_

_Your devoted husband._

Anne took a deep breath, and then read over the letter yet again. Oh, there was much Richard was not telling her. She would begin to make her arrangements to leave for London immediately. Knowing Richard as she did, she knew there was no way he wanted their boy to come to London just yet, and although Ned would be disappointed, she would not take him with her. 

With all luck and speed, she would be in London by her birthday.


End file.
